


5 Times Nino was Annoyed by Jun's Size and One Time he Wasn't

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: Whoever said "size doesn't matter" obviously wasn't in Nino's position in a relationship.





	5 Times Nino was Annoyed by Jun's Size and One Time he Wasn't

1\. When he wants a kiss but all he gets is a foot cramp

Jun knew that Nino performing domestic tasks was a very rare treat. So when Nino voluntarily began cleaning the house, he knew something was up. He’d attempted several times to ask him why he was cleaning but all he had gotten in reply was a cheery ‘not yet Jun-pon, can’t you see I’m cleaning?’.

And so, Jun decided that he would sit down on the spotless sofa and catch up on some of the competition newer variety shows. After a few hours of watching shows, he felt something tugging his arm. Looking up from the TV, he saw Nino pulling at his arm, a proud smile adorning his face. 

“Come on J, I want to see if my work is Matsumoto approved!” Nino said as Jun got up.

Jun then got dragged around the house, being shown each meticulously cleaned room. Enamoured with how precisely Nino had cleaned the house, he turned to the shorter man and pulled him into a hug.

“I can see that J likes the work I’ve done,” Nino said, “Is it ok if I claim my reward now?”

Jun froze. The last time Nino ‘claimed his reward’ it ended up with Jun tied to the bed and left him unable to walk properly for the next few days. Sensing his tension, Nino pulled away from the hug and looked Jun in the eyes. 

“Jun, I promise it won’t be as intense as last time, I just want a kiss from my wonderful boyfriend, is that OK?” 

Sighing, Jun nodded as a wave of relief filled his body. Standing up straight, he closed his eyes and awaited Nino’s kiss. He felt Nino’s hands rest lightly on his shoulders and puckered up his lips in preparation for Nino’s. Jun felt the pressure from Nino’s hands as he tried to lift himself up to reach Jun’s lips.

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared, and Jun heard a loud ‘oh fuck’ along with a loud thud. Opening his eyes, he saw Nino on the floor, holding onto his foot.

“Dammit J, why do you have to be so tall? I can’t even kiss you without getting a foot cramp”

2\. When he games too much and Jun holds his DS hostage

Jun should’ve expected what was going to happen when the newest game in that dragon-something series that Nino was obsessed over came out. However, this time he decided to give Nino the benefit of the doubt. I mean, he couldn’t really be that obsessed, could he?

Jun was never so wrong. 

~

“JUN GIVE IT BACK I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT THE BOSS”

“KAZUNARI YOU’VE BEEN PLAYING FOR FIVE DAYS STRAIGHT YOU NEED TO EAT, RED BULL ISN’T FOOD”

“FUCK YOU JUN, I CAN TOTALLY SURVIVE OFF RED BULL JUST WATCH ME”

It was a scene that one would only see in movies. Jun was standing up, holding Nino’s DS high above his head, out of Nino’s reach. Meanwhile, Nino was trying hard to reach up and grab his DS, but to no avail. 

“DAMN IT JUN STOP BEING SO TALL FOR ONCE AND GIVE ME BACK MY DS, THE PRINCESS NEEDS TO BE SAVED!”

“THE PRINCESS? WHAT ABOUT ME, DO I NOT NEED TO BE SAVED FROM WATCHING YOU WASTE AWAY YOUR LIFE WITH THIS THING?”

“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND JUN NOW GIVE IT BACK”

Needless to say, Nino didn’t get his DS that night.

(nor did he get to sleep in bed with Jun but that’s another story) 

 

3\. When Jun uses his head as an arm rest

There it was again. That weight that suddenly appeared every now and again on his head. The weight of one Matsumoto Jun resting his arm on his head.

“Jun.”

“Yes Kazu?”

“Get your arm off my head.”

“Hmm… don’t think I will its quite comfy”

“Jun I’m going to give you to the count of three to remove your arm”

“What are you my mother?”

“One…”

“You know by doing this I’m just appreciating the little things”

“Two…”

“Just so you know I won’t be moving anytime soon”

“Thr- UMPH”

As soon as Nino reached three, Jun decided that it was the right time to rest both his arms on Nino’s head. 

“So, how many countdowns do I have to go through before you’re giving me a piggyback?”

Nino was really considering buying a pair of lifts. 

 

4\. When Jun basically suffocates him with his weight

Nino was having a relaxing day at home. He had finished a game he was playing for a couple of days now and had decided to take a quick nap on the couch until Jun came home. 

In the midst of his dream of conquering the world, he felt a huge weight on him. Not in the metaphorical sense, but more as if someone of a bigger stature decided to plop themselves on his lap. Wait a second…

Nino’s eyes snapped open, focusing in on the person who had comfortably sat himself on him.

“Jun,” he said, “How many times have I told you not to sit on my lap.”

“Kazu-chan~,” Jun slurred, wrapping his hands around Nino’s neck, “Have I told you that I love you?”

Great. Not only was Nino dealing with an affectionate Jun, but he was dealing with an affectionate and very drunk Jun that was crushing him with his weight.

“Yes Jun,” Nino sighed, “You tell me everyday that you love me, now can you please get off me?”

He felt Jun stiffen. Shit did he say something wrong?

“Kazu, do you not love me?”

Nino sighed. Here we go again.

“Of course I love you Jun its just –”

“Then why don’t you want me near you?” Jun said, tears forming in his eyes, “I thought you loved it when I’m on top of you, are you lying to me?”

Great. You fucked up Kazu. Now you’re left with with a very drunk and crying Jun crushing you. 

Left with only one option, Nino gave up trying to get Jun off of him. 

“You’re right, I love you being on top of me,” Nino said, wrapping his arms around Jun, “But I’d love you being on top of me more if we were in bed –”

Looking down at Jun, Nino saw that he had already fallen asleep on top of him. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘Jun can explain why I won’t be able to move tomorrow to everyone else, after all it’s his fault.’

Sometimes, Nino missed being bigger than Jun. 

 

5\. When his seduction tactics backfire

Nino was fed up. It wasn’t that he hated having sex with Jun (it was one of his favourite things to do), but he was tired. From the start of their relationship to now, several years later, Nino was always bottoming. Whether it was intentional or not, Nino could easily count the amount of times that he had topped Jun on one hand. 

But that was all about to change. 

After several weeks of planning and help from a certain Aiba Masaki (who unhelpfully told him to get Jun piss drunk first), Nino claimed today as the day where he would finally top Jun. 

The plan was brilliant, Jun would come home tired from a long day of filming, and that was when Nino would attack. He’d start off with a classic kabedon, cornering Jun in the entryway of their place and leaving him unable to escape. Then after whispering some particularly nasty things in his ear, he’d reach into his pants and massage Jun’s rear, letting him know that tonight was his turn to be the pain in the ass, and move on to slowly caress his tight hole. 

After Jun succumbed to Nino’s great sexual prowess, Nino would drag him through the house and throw him on the bed, tying him to the headboard (facedown of course) as to keep him from messing up his plan. After he made sure Jun would not be able to escape, Nino would unleash the powerhouse he had been subduing and make sweet love to Jun’s beautiful ass. 

It was foolproof. 

Other than the fact that he forgot that Jun was physically stronger than him. 

So when Jun came home that night, Nino began his plan with the famous kabedon. However, when he got to the whole ‘caressing Jun’s ass’ part of the plan, Jun began realizing what was happening. Instead of succumbing to Nino’s sexual prowess, he instead picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him across the house and finally throwing him onto the bed and tying Nino to the headboard. 

Nino was shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape. How can his beautifully thought out plan go so wrong?!

Jun chucked, putting a blindfold over Nino’s eyes. “Kazu, what were you thinking? Did you forget that I’m stronger than you?”

Well shit, looks like he did.

Nino opened his mouth to protest but instead felt Jun put something over and in his mouth. ‘Did he just gag me’ Nino thought. He tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was a series of muffled sounds. ‘Shit he really gagged me, I’m in some deep shit…’

“I bet you were planning on topping tonight, am I right? You thought that I’d be tired from filming and vulnerable, and that you’d be able to drag me around, right Kazu? Well, tonight I’m going to show you just how tired I really am, and who is really topping in this relationship.”

Nino felt Jun’s hands sliding up his legs, reaching up to his ass as he began to caress and squeeze it. 

“Come on Kazu, did you really think I’d let you top when you have such a delectable butt? You know how much I love butts.” Jun said as he ducked his head between Nino’s legs. 

A greatly muffled “fuck you Jun” could be heard as Nino gave himself into the pleasure given to him by Jun. 

Maybe next time he would listen to Aiba’s suggestion.

 

1\. When he gets hugs and all he can feel is Jun

Coming home to Nino’s cheerful ‘okaeri!’ was one of Jun’s favourite things about moving in with the man and Nino knew it, so on those rare days he comes home to silence it was either one of two things; either Nino wasn’t home, or that he was home and was having a breakdown. 

That’s why when he came home after work to a silent house on Nino’s day off, he knew something was wrong. 

Jun began frantically searching for Nino, hoping that he hadn’t done anything stupid. After checking several rooms in the house, he found a Nino-sized lump on their bed covered in blankets. As he got closer, he heard muffled sobs coming from lump. Crap, it’s really bad this time. He got to the bed and reached for the blanket, revealing a curled up Nino crying into his pillow.

“Kazu,” Jun breathed, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Nino shook his head. Although he had been with Nino for years now, Jun was still unsure as to how to deal with Nino’s breakdowns.

“Did you want anything?” he asked.

Nino didn’t say anything but instead looked at Jun with watery eyes, and raised his hands up, motioning for a hug. Jun very willingly obliged, scooping the smaller man up in his arms and letting him cry into his chest as he held him tightly. 

After a few hours of Nino crying and Jun whispering soothing words in his ear, Nino began feeling more like his normal self. Still safe and secure in Jun’s warm embrace, Nino whispered a soft ‘thank you’ as he drifted off to sleep, unable to tell Jun how grateful he was for him being there to support him through these times.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being smaller than Jun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> meant to post this a while ago but i've been bombarded with work and school :'(


End file.
